3D display refers to converting light from a display device into levorotatory and dextrorotary light with different polarization states through a pattern retarder film (PR), so that an observer can use matching glasses to see different graphics through his two eyes respectively.
As shown in FIG. 1, an alignment layer 3 and an optical rotation layer 4 are provided onto a supporting layer 2 at one side of a polarizing layer 1, so as to reduce the thickness and weight of the display.
However, during the manufacture, there exists a poor wettability between the materials of the alignment layer 3 and the supporting layer 2. As a result, the selection of the materials of the alignment layer 3 will be limited and it will take a lot of time to test the materials thereof.